Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 083
Schooling the Master, known as Hell Kaiser Ryo vs. Master Samejima in Japan, is the eighty-third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. It aired in Japan on May 3, 2006, and in the US on December 9, 2006. Summary Zane Truesdale has returned to the Pro League, seemingly back and better than ever. However, as soon as his popularity is back up to snuff, he immediately betrays his new agent, Mr. Shroud, so he can look for his next victory. Fortunately, a mysterious note is left for him, asking him to return to the "Top of the World". There, he enters the Temple of the Cyber Legacy and finds Chancellor Sheppard, who challenges him to a Duel. Zane declares that if he wins this Duel, Sheppard must hand over the "Underworld Deck" to him. It's a clash of Cyber monsters vs. Cyber monsters—and only 1 Deck will come out on top. Featured Duels Duel #1: Zane Truesdale vs. Unidentified Pro League Duelist *The Duel is well in progress. Zane's opponent controls "Swordstalker", "Vorse Raider", "Granadora", "Whiptail Crow", and "Morinphen" while Zane controls "Cyber End Dragon". *An unknown reason causes all the opposing monsters to be destroyed. "Cyber End Dragon" attacks directly and Zane wins. Duel #2: Zane Truesdale vs. Chancellor Sheppard Sheppard's turn *Sets 2 cards. Zane's turn *Activates "Future Fusion" and sends his 3 "Cyber Dragons" from his Deck to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000 ATK / 2800 DEF) in Attack Position, but because "Future Fusion" was used, "Cyber End Dragon" cannot attack in the same turn that it was summoned.In the TCG/OCG, "Future Fusion" allows one to fuse monsters from their Deck and Special Summon the Fusion Monster during the second Standby Phase after activation. *Sheppard activates his set card: "Cyber Shadow Gardna". This is a Trap Monster that is summoned in Attack Position. If it is attacked, "Cyber Shadow Gardna" will copy the ATK and DEF of the monster that attacked it, automatically destroying both itself and the attacking monster. If not attacked, it will return to the Spell & Trap Card Zone during Zane's End Phase."Cyber Shadow Gardna" has 1 added effect in the anime: it can also clone itself into any opponent's monster that attacks it. *Zane activates "De-Fusion", which splits "Cyber End Dragon" into the 3 "Cyber Dragons" (2100 ATK / 1600 DEF each) used for its Fusion Summon. *Attacks "Cyber Shadow Gardna" with 1 "Cyber Dragon", destroying both monsters. *Sheppard activates his other set card, "Byroad Sacrifice", which Special Summons "Cyber Ogre" (1900 ATK / 1200 DEF) from his hand, since "Cyber Shadow Gardna" was destroyed in battle. *Zane attacks Sheppard's "Cyber Ogre" with another "Cyber Dragon". *Sheppard discards another copy of "Cyber Ogre" from his hand, which negates the battle and adds the amount of "Cyber Dragon's" ATK to the ATK of the "Cyber Ogre" on the field.In the OCG/TCG, "Cyber Ogre" only gains 2000 ATK if you use this effect. ("Cyber Ogre's" ATK: 4000) *Zane sets a card. Sheppard's turn *As Sheppard begins his turn, Zane activates "Attack Reflector Unit" and tributes 1 of his "Cyber Dragons" to summon "Cyber Barrier Dragon" (800 ATK / 2800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Sheppard activates "Monster Reincarnation", discarding 1 card from his hand to retrieve "Cyber Ogre" from his Graveyard. *Sets a card. Zane's turn *Summons "Proto-Cyber Dragon" (1100 ATK / 600 DEF) in Attack Position. While this monster is face-up on the field, its name is treated as "Cyber Dragon". *Activates "Photon Generator Unit", tributing "Proto-Cyber Dragon" and his last original "Cyber Dragon" to summon "Cyber Laser Dragon" (2400 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Cyber Laser Dragon's" effect to destroy "Cyber Ogre", as its ATK was higher than that of "Cyber Laser Dragon". *Sheppard activates "Scrap Fusion", removing from play Zane's 3 "Cyber Dragons" from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon Zane's "Cyber End Dragon" (4000 ATK / 2800 DEF) under his control. *Since he cannot attack now, Zane sets a card and ends his turn. Sheppard's turn *Activates "Pot of Greed" and draws 2 cards. *Summons "Cyber Esper" (1200 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. *"Cyber Esper" attacks "Cyber Barrier Dragon", but the latter uses its effect to negate "Cyber Esper's" attack. *"Cyber End Dragon" attacks and destroys "Cyber Laser Dragon" (Zane: 2400 LP). *Sets a card. ("Trojan Blast") Zane's turn *Since "Cyber Esper" is in Attack Position, Zane must now reveal every card that he draws to his opponent. He shows Sheppard his own "Pot of Greed" and then draws 2 more cards ("Limiter Removal" and "Creature Swap"). *Activates "Lost Pride", sending "Creature Swap" from his hand to his Graveyard and adding "Scrap Fusion" from Sheppard's Graveyard to his hand. If he activates "Scrap Fusion", "Lost Pride" will inflict 1000 damage to Zane. *Activates "Ruthless Denial", sending "Cyber Barrier Dragon" to the Graveyard while forcing Sheppard to send his "Cyber Ogre" from his own hand to the Graveyard. *Zane activates "Scrap Fusion" and removes the 2 "Cyber Ogres" in Sheppard's Graveyard from play to summon "Cyber Ogre 2" (2600 ATK / 1900 DEF) under his control. *Since "Scrap Fusion" was used, Zane takes 1000 damage to his Life Points. (Zane: 1400 LP) *"Cyber Ogre 2" attacks "Cyber End Dragon", gaining ATK equal to half the ATK of its attack target. ("Cyber Ogre 2's" ATK: 4600) *Activates "Limiter Removal", which doubles "Cyber Ogre 2's" ATK, to 9200, but "Cyber Ogre 2" will destroy itself at the end of Zane's turn. *"Cyber Ogre 2" destroys "Cyber End Dragon" (Sheppard: 0 LP). *Zane wins. Epilogue *Zane claims the "Underworld Deck" as his prize. *Before Zane leaves, Sheppard gives him an invitation to the Genex tournament and gives him a Genex Medallion as his ticket in. Mistakes * In the English Dub, when Zane shows Sheppard the 2 cards he drew with "Pot of Greed", it showed "Limiter Removal" and "Ruthless Denial", but later in the episode, Sheppard says, "...'Limiter Removal' and 'Creature Swap'." Notes